Knock Knock
by Pinkiecandle
Summary: My ideas on what happened when Jasper and Alice met the Cullens, it is different from other FF like it but still true to the book.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just my ideas on what happened when Alice and Jasper met the Cullens. This chapter is very very small. If people like this story, I'l carry it on and the next chapter will be MUCH bigger. Sorry for any grammar issues.**

**Everything belongs to SM.**

* * *

Carlisle POV

It had been a peaceful few years, only one lapse in control and few arguments.

My wife Esme was sitting patiently with Rosalie, planning yet another one of Emmett and Rosalie's flamboyant weddings. Emmett and Edward had cunningly escaped the conversation and had presumably gone hunting. I smiled at the thought of spending the night with my family or perhaps reading about the latest scalpel design being developed in Europe.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

The sound of the door being rattled, interrupted my thoughts. Nobody ever addressed our house, it was too deep in the forest to recognise. If it were Edward returning from hunting, he would of used the side door to enter his music room. If it were Emmett, he would of bounded straight into the house, probably taking the door with him.

My nose quivered, it was definitely vampires. Male and Female.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Haven't updated in ages. I tried to make this chapter much longer, because the first chapter was crazy short. Sorry for any grammar issues- I wrote this late at night with my Mum screaming at me to go to sleep. :). **

* * *

**Carlisle POV (carrying on from last chapter)**

Esme turned around, her heart shaped face puzzled, "Who is it? We should really let them in, its impolite to make them stand out there."

I nodded. "Okay. Although, just as a precaution, I would really feel more comfortable if you and Rosalie stood behind me." I had to protect them both, who knows what dangerous stranger could behind our door?! How I wish Emmett and Edward were home, Edward's mental abilities would be very valuable in this situation.

My wife rolled her eyes but obliged and stood at the back of the room with Rose. I walked forwards, my nose quivering with the new scents, getting stronger as I came closer to the door. Carefully, I pulled it open.

"Carlisle!" A shrill whirlwind exclaimed, its tiny arms wrapping me into a hug. Instinctively, I returned the embrace, "Um, Hello. I'm Carli-. Wait. You already knew my name?" I questioned, focusing on the small, female vampire still clutching my arm. She was dressed in the latest fashion but her hair looked decades more modern, it was flicked into tiny spikes which framed her face. Her face was small, like the rest of her body, her features were well proportioned and, of course, being a vampire, they were beautiful. She blinked, drawing my attention to her coal black eyes, full of excitement.

"Sorry. Sorry." She rambled. "I'm Alice. This is my friend, Jasper." Her little hand reached out and pulled her companion from the shadows of the doorway. I stepped back and bared my teeth. Quickly, I pushed Esme and Rosalie back- they had crept forwards in the excitement. I held my protective stance. The frightening male vampire looked.. embarrassed, he ducked his head, letting his honey golden curls fall round his face. His face was the problem. Now, as a doctor, I've seen a lot of unpleasant marks and wounds but nothing prepared me for what I saw on this poor gentleman's face. It was criss-crossed with scars, war wounds. Stretching into his hairline and disappearing down his neck, into the front of his dark sweater. His eyes were also black, but rimmed with vivid crimson and scars streaking through them. It made him look automatically dangerous, a threat.

"Oh don't worry about Jasper. He's just had a bad past. That's why we've come here. To start afresh." Alice informed us. I suddenly felt very calm, too calm. I ignored the feeling and carried on. "So, Alice. How do you know about us? We were under the impression we were quite inconspicuous."

"No no, you are not noticeable. I have a gift, above the normal vampire speed and strength. I see parts of the future, but it changes, I haven't really discovered the gift properly yet, found its limits. I'm still very young you see."

I nodded, amazed. Esme stepped round me, full of her own questions. "Did your gift guide you here, Alice?"

The vampire smiled brightly. "Yes. My first vision when I woke up was seeing Jasper and myself living with you. So I found Jasper and he agreed to join me in trying to find you and your family."

My wife smiled back warmly, "Welcome," she said "Let us sit down and talk."

**Rosalie POV**

"Hello Rosalie." The strange vampire greeted me as she followed Esme into the living room. Her gift was already beginning to be annoying, like two Edwards. The tall, scarred man stood stiffly by Alice, refusing to sit down. His eyes seemed empty, but years of pain and self-loathing lurked within them. I felt bad for him. I knew all too well what it is like to be aching with sorrow. He noticed my gaze and looked down, as if he could feel my sympathy.

Alice continued burbling to Carlisle and Esme about her visions, her forgotten human life, her interest to convert to our diet, it was boring to me. The golden haired vampire held _my_ interest. I stepped towards him, trying to make my posture look friendly and open. It was difficult, I had always been slightly bitter towards people after my… creation. "Hello." I said. Jasper looked up, his scars overwhelming me again.

"..Hello." He repeated back, a slight Texas accent coming through.

He looked miserable. Only a small amount of hope danced through his expressions whenever he looked at Alice. I understood. He was just like me, discontent and dejected with just one special person who made things seem bearable.

I took his rough hand in mine. "It's Okay. I understand."

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosalie POV (continued from last chapter)**

I gripped his hand tightly, Carlisle and Esme unaware of our small exchange. Only Alice noticed, she glanced up and smiled, she looked happy that we were sitting together, that Jasper had relaxed just a little bit.

"I'm no Edward, Jasper. But, I can tell you've had a traumatic past, it's going to get better though. Carlisle is brilliant, Esme is so motherly, Edward and me don't see eye to eye but he too is very nice and then there's Emmett, a huge man but so gentle. He's my husband, my best friend." I told him.

He held my eyes. "What about you? What are _you_ like?"

I thought for a moment. "Well… I'm the bitter and sour one."

"I'm sure you have your reasons." Jasper replied.

It was at that moment, I told him everything: My human life, my relationship with Royce King, my beauty, the start of my vampire life. The stories can flowing out my mouth, I was unable to pluck them out the air and lock them away in my mind. I didn't want to shut them away, I trusted this stranger. He understood.

Only, Emmett knew every detail about my memories and even then I had edited them in an attempt to stop him worrying. Jasper studied my face the entire time, sitting silently with me.

"…and that's me, I suppose. If you don't mind me asking, what have you run away from?" I asked, wrapping up my stories.

He was silent, concentrating, as if he wondered whether to tell me. Then, looking certain, he checked the room. He didn't need to worry; Carlisle and Esme were to busy discussing which room Alice was to stay in.

"Before I tell you my story," Jasper said, you must understand that there are places in our world, Rosalie, where the life-span of the never aging is measured in weeks, and not centuries….."

Jasper spoke quickly, not wanting to relive the experiences. I had to hold in gasps of shock as he told me about his life as a soldier, Maria, southern vampire wars, blood lust, Peter and Charlotte, finding Alice..

"You poor thing," I replied.

"I don't need sympathy." He said briskly, all the sympathy I felt for him suddenly started to drift strangely away.

"You know, your just like me," I began, trying to start a new topic of conversation, "Discontent but with glimmers of hope."

A broad smile covered his face, making him look much less frightening,

"Yes, we're just like twins."

**Carlisle POV**

They had been at our home for over an hour now. Alice sat between Esme and I, she chatted excitedly to us. Rosalie had taken to sitting with the male, Jasper was it? Both of them were talking quietly, understanding in their eyes. They looked like brother and sister, holding each others hands. Jasper was starting to relax more, although, I could see him checking on Alice, making sure she was safe. That was another puzzling situation, the new vampires' relationship. It was obviously a close one. Was it romantic? Or purely strong friendship? I couldn't tell.

"So, where can I put my stuff?" Alice asked, breaking through my thoughts. She was so eager to finally join our family, it made me smile.

"Well, where would you like to put it?" My wife said, mirroring my grin.

"In my visions, I've seen myself in a room with long windows, with a bookshelf on the north wall."

"You mean Edward's room?" I asked.

"Oh. It's Okay. I'll put his belongings in the garage." She said innocently.

Esme and I laughed. "Go on then. But you're the one who has to tell Edward when he gets back." I chuckled.

The girl shot gracefully up the stairs and sprinted back down carrying my son's books. She reran her route 5 times before she began filling the room with the few belongings she owned.

"Done." She said. Her face went blank for a few seconds. "My new brothers!" She exclaimed. "They'll be here in five minutes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmmm... I don't think this is the best chapter. Emmetts POV is a bit weird really, but read it anyway and tell me what you think. **

**

* * *

**

****

Rosalie POV

Emmett and Edward were going to be back soon, the vampire told us. Her strange gift was puzzling all of us.

Confusing as it was, Alice was right. Emmett and Edward came bursting through the door, their eyes bright gold, obviously satisfied with the hunt. Soon, the wide grins began to slide off their faces as they took in the new guests.

**Emmett POV**

"What the hell?" I shouted. Why was my wife comforting a scarred vampire who looked like he could kill with his little finger? And why were Carlisle and Esme chatting with an abnormally small girl who was dashing about the house?

"Calm down, Emmett." The tiny vampire laughed. I blinked. Now, I'm not one to believe in superstitious things (even though I'm a vampire), but at that moment, I was sure someone had zapped my family into the sky and replaced them as oddly calm people who liked talking to strangers.

How did the girl know my name? I turned round to Edward who seemed to be concentrating, lucky him, he had his mind reading to find out what was happening.

I glanced across the room; the dangerous looking vampire was holding Rosalie's hand. I growled.

"GET OFF HER!" I yelled, lunging forwards. I put my big hands round his throat, seizing him away from my wife. His face whipped around and he skilfully leapt out of grasp, his chest rumbling. I pounced forwards again, trying to find a hole in his expert footwork. Rosalie grabbed on to my arm, trying to pull me away.

"Stop it!" She screamed. I ignored it; it was my duty to protect her.

There was little space between myself and the monster. The monster's companion jumped into the small gap, her arms wrapping themselves round the man's waist.

The distraction gave Edward and Carlisle enough time to pull me away. The man was now facing away from me, quivering, his arms held the girl. Rosalie stormed over to me, "Emmett!" She hissed, venom leaking into her voice.

"What?" I argued. "I was trying to protect you, he was holding your hand!"

"So?!" She countered.

"He has scars, war scars all over him! He's dangerous!"

"I was like that when you found me, except that I was scarred on the inside. You didn't attack me. Jasper is just like me. I understand him. If you love me, Emmett, you'll sit down with Alice and Jasper and listen to what they have to say."

I nodded, defeated. I would do anything for my wife. I sat down, only a seat away from the monst-, I mean Jasper. The girl, Alice told me their story, Jasper sat there silently.

Time passed, Edward and Alice had started a game of chess, dependant on their special abilities- geeks. Carlisle was chatting with Esme in the unused kitchen. Rosalie had gone to the garage to fiddle with her new car. It was just me and Jasper left in the room, I bet they done that on purpose, damn them.

"…I'm sorry about earlier." The vampire said quietly.

I looked at him, his expression was sincere. "No, I should be the one apologising, I just don't like Rosalie being in danger, she's been in trouble before." I told him.

"I know, she told me."

"Oh." I replied, I was surprised Rosalie had told him, it took her months before she could even mention her human years to me.

A few minutes passed, it was an uncomfortable silence but as soon as I felt awkward a feeling of comfort floated in the air. Weird.

We sat their for an hour, the chat started up again, the chat turned into jokes and the jokes turned into laughs, it wasn't awkward this time, it was more natural, it felt a bit like we were family.

* * *

**See what I mean? I think I definitely need to practice Emmett's POV.** **This started off as a one tiny little chapter deal but now I'm thinking of chapter 5. Whoooo! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I rolled this one out between doing homework. I'm probably going to write 1 or 2 more chapters. Tell me what you think. :)**

**

* * *

**

**Edward POV**

Alice beat me at chess. I was mortified. Emmett laughed at me, declaring that I had met my match. Jasper chuckled with him, they looked like they had become friends, I hope.

It was strange having someone know your future like Alice does. I wanted to ask a lot of questions, Will I ever become immune to blood like Carlisle? Will I ever leave our family? Will I… ever meet my soul mate?

Of course, she probably found it odd having someone reading your thoughts, her mind wasn't shameful though, it was full of bright ideas and energy. Jasper, though, his mind was shocking place to be. War, death and loneliness tormented him on a daily basis- I'm definitely staying out of there; I had my own solitude to live with.

Alice began to set up the chess mat again, a rematch. Emmett came sprinting along to the room we were playing in with Jasper walking nervously behind him. "Hey, Edward." Emmett greeted me, "Where's that baseball? I'm going to take Jasper to the clearing to play ball with Carlisle."

Poor Jasper, I thought, he looked uncomfortable, like he was wishing he could stay with Alice. I wasn't going to check his exact thoughts though, no way.

"In my room, I'll get it." I told him and got up to walk to my room, Alice started giggling. I opened the door.

'Pride and Prejudice, 1st Edition' sat on my once full bookshelf. A lone dress replaced my bundle of clothes. My desk was stripped of its paper and pens. My music sheets had disappeared and there was a mark on the wall where my paintings use to hang. A little giggle escaped from the door, "Edward! Stop looking in _my_ room." Alice exclaimed. I shook my head in disbelieve. "You mean, you befriended my entire family, beat me at chess and stole my room all in the same night?" I asked.

She smiled a perfect grin what was impossible not to smile back. _Don't worry_, she thought, _all your things are in the garage. _

"I guess that means no baseball then, 'cause I'm not searching through all your junk." Emmett said glumly. Jasper looked relived.

**Jasper POV**

This was horrible. All these vampires, they were too inquisitive. Their emotions were… different. I was used to anger and bloodlust. Of course, I haven't told them about my gift, I've used it subtly, to help them feel better. I suppose they'll find out soon, I'm dreading that, I want the attention away from myself.

Maybe, in the future, I could be happy like them. Maria was far behind me now. Rosalie is kind of nice and Emmett is very eager. Oh who am I kidding? I'm never going to fit in here. I'm too messed up. I don't deserve to live with them, to be with Alice.

**Carlisle POV**

Esme and I had been in kitchen for a while, chatting. Talking about one thing inpaticular, Jasper. He was very strange; neither of us had spoken to him yet. Only Rosalie seemed to get some words passing willingly through his lips. Esme was worried about him, her mothering instincts kicking through; I wasn't worried, more interested, there was something about him which didn't match up. Time for a talk.

"Jasper," I called gently, "Can you come downstairs for a minute please."

**Jasper POV**

Carlisle's soft voice, wafted up the stairs, he wanted to talk to me- great. Alice squeezed my hand for encouragement. "I can come with you if you like," She whispered. I shook my head, Alice couldn't look after me all the time. I walked down to Carlisle.

"Jasper." He smiled warmly, "Don't look so wary, I just want to get to know you."

I tried to smile back but the guarded look in my eyes didn't shift. I couldn't even trust the genuine, kind golden haired man in front of me.

"So, Jasper, we never really got to talk, tell me about yourself," He started

I paused, "Well, sir, I joined the army in my human years... I was changed… I met Alice."

Carlisle looked interested, his eyes glittering with new information, "An army you say? That's very a brave thing to do. After I was changed, I found peace in medicine, I became a doctor. What did you do?"

Argh. No. My history can't mess things up for Alice. Please. "I… was part of the wars… of the south." I said reluctantly.

Carlisle sucked in a shocked breath, as if he was realising where my scars came from. I looked down, ashamed.

"Oh." He replied. "That must have been very… traumatic. Jasper, have you any gifts?"

Here goes I thought, "Yes, sir, I can… control emotions."

If Carlisle looked shocked earlier, he now looked staggered.

"Oh my!" He exclaimed. "Have you used it since you've been here?"

"Slightly," I whispered.

Carlisle smiled widely. "This is amazing!!"

I shrugged.

"Your special Jasper, you belong here you know."


	6. Chapter 6

**So, this was supposed to be the last chapter but I can't leave this story alone! Sorry that this chapter took a while to be posted, I didn't write for a few days, then all my ideas turned out crap but I think, finally, that this chapter is my favourite. **

**

* * *

****Esme POV**

An empathic! How amazing! Of course, the news of Jasper's gift had travelled round the entire family now. The poor man looked incredibly self-conscious, I just wanted to wrap my arms around him in a warm hug, but I don't think he would really appreciate that! It was morning now, Alice and Jasper had been with us for a night now, already we trusted them, how could we not? They were both angels.

We had all gathered into the living room, Emmett pestering Jasper to use his gift on him. I sat down next to Carlisle who spoke above Emmett's deep voice. "Everyone, settle down. I think we should go hunting- I know I'm in need of a hunt." He said, gesturing to his black eyes. "That brings on me to the next question, Alice and Jasper, do you intend to follow are vegetarian lifestyle?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"Jasper?"

"…I cannot promise…anything. I will try,"

My husband smiled encouragingly at him before looking at his wrist watch, "We better leave now, before the animals go."

Everybody nodded in agreement and walked through the door onto the opening of the forest. "Edward, you can help Jasper in his first hunt and Esme can you assist Alice please." I nodded, smiling at Alice

"I'll make sure there is no… human scents." Carlisle said uncomfortably.

I led Alice through the thick woodland- we had subtly split off into different hunting parties to stop the new arrivals from feeling uncomfortable. Emmett and Rosalie had gone north, holding hands whilst running, I really didn't want to think of what they would be doing when they finished hunting. Edward had taken Jasper west. Carlisle had taken a circular route, checking if humans were in the area- he was the only one who could stand the scent without hunting them.

"Here we go, Alice, stay down, don't make too much movement," I whispered, smelling elk in the distance. "OK" She replied excitedly.

"Can you smell animals? Elk?" I asked.

Her nose quivered, she shivered "They smelt better in my visions" She laughed.

"You'll get used to it soon enough, slide into the hunting position and move forwards," I instructed her. We could now see the herd of Elk grazing in the distance.

Alice was concentrating hard on them, "Go!" I whispered.

The vampire shot forwards, she grabbed one of the group, it was twice her size but she quickly snapped its neck with her left hand. She put her mouth greedily to the Elk's throat. Alice was doing brilliantly. I ran off in the direction of the Elk and quickly drunk before sprinting back to Alice who was sitting on the ground, her legs crossed, licking her lips. "Yum." She grinned, blood smeared around her face.

**Jasper POV**

Well, this was going to be difficult. Carlisle had chosen Edward to help me in my first hunt; his emotions mirrored mine, except they were free from the war memories. He was lonely too. I suppose it was hard for him- without a soul mate. Edward didn't want anyone to know about his loneliness, he didn't want Esme to worry or Carlisle to burden himself with finding a solution. The only solution was to find his love, Carlisle wouldn't be able to find her- Edward wasn't some prince searching to find his Cinderella. Although I had only known Edward for a day or so, I was the only one who knew the full extent of his solitude. I knew he didn't want to read my thoughts, no one does, so he will never know that I know about all his emotions. That was good, that's the way he liked it.

Edward led me through the forest, I had to push myself hard to keep up with his light run- boy he was fast! I heard him laugh under his breath. Edward stopped after a few miles. "Stop here, Jasper. Smell the lions?" He asked.

I nodded, it stunk.

"I'll show you how to do it first," Edward whispered.

He leaned into a crouch and shot forwards into the undergrowth. I heard the beast roar in fury as the vampire came crashing down on him. Quickly, Edward bit into the lions neck, drinking the blood. He came rushing back to me, grinning, "Your go."

**Edward POV**

Jasper's eyes widened. I had just showed him how to hunt, his face was unsure, "Go on," I encouraged. He reluctantly slunk into the hunting position, he was an expert. Jasper sprinted forwards, leaping over the corpse of my lion, he grabbed another lion and killed it with one touch. Then he stopped.

"I..I don't know." He shook his head, lost.

"Well, drink the blood." I said simply.

Jasper looked back at his kill and pushed his head to its neck. He drank gently. Unwillingly.

He walked back over to where I was standing, "Well done." I smiled.

He nodded, allowing a little grin.

**Carlisle POV**

It had gone well. Alice had done brilliantly and Jasper, well, he had coped. We were all back in the house, Esme snuggled under my arm, Emmett and Rosalie kissing on the sofa, Edward reading in the armchair and Jasper sat with Alice.

"Oh, Jasper and Alice, we need to start getting legal documents sorted, would you like to keep your last names? Or change? Its up to you," I asked them.

"Dibs on Cullen!" Alice piped up.

Esme laughed, "So your now Alice Cullen."

Alice smiled at her.

"Jasper?" I asked.

"I'm not sure," he answered.

Rosalie broke away from Emmett, "What about being a Hale? My twin?"

Jasper smiled, "Jasper Hale, sounds good,"

"Hey bro!" Emmett joked.

"Now we've got that sorted, what shall we do about rooms? I know Alice your comfortable in Edward's room now. Jasper what room would you like? Or would you like to… um… share Alice's?" I asked awkwardly.

Emmett and Edward laughed.

"Ooohhh!" Emmett sang. "Carlisle! Saucy!" Rosalie elbowed him in the ribs, trying to stop her silly husband.

Esme patted Jasper's hand. "Don't listen to them."

"I… would like to share Alice's room." He said, grinning slightly at Alice.

Emmett wolf-whistled loudly. "Whooooooo!"

Well, we know about that relationship now.

"Are you married?" Esme asked out of interest.

"No," Alice answered, she looked sad.

Jasper put his arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

We all watched in awe, they looked perfect.

The evening went on, Jasper and Alice had gone for a walk, Jasper leading her out the door.

* * *

**Reviews? ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter ;)**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Jasper led me out the door, my hand wrapped in his. He looked happy, a smile played on his lips, making his eyes glitter. I didn't care what anyone else thought, he was beautiful.

We walked slowly into the forest, the moon shone down on us, casting a silver spell over the forest. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. Jasper looked down, his curls silver in the moonlight. "Why don't you look into the future?" He laughed. His charming laugh travelled through the trees, brightening the forest. I shook my head, "I want you to tell me."

He laughed again, warming my cold heart, "Well then, It shall stay a surprise."

"Let me carry you." He suggested, sweeping me up into his arms, I snuggled into his chest; I fitted perfectly, like his arms had been made for me alone. He leant down to kiss my forehead, his lips soft on my skin.

He carried me into a clearing. It was lit with hundreds of candles, flickering gently. He let me down onto a soft blanket. "Jasper? What is this?" I asked. He simply put a finger to my lips, silencing them. Jasper sat next to me, one hand stroking my face. Trees surrounded us, waving softly.

Jasper's other hand reached in his pocket. He took out a small box. My dead heart leaped. "Alice, my love, I care and love you with all my heart. You are too good for me, but I am too selfish to care. I need you. You make me want to sing and dance when I feel like curling up hiding. You make me want to laugh and smile when I feel like crying. You make me want to hug and kiss when I feel like I should hurt and kill.

Alice, you are my world. My only love. I ask of you, one question. Will you marry me?"

My voice left me, everything left me. All I could do was focus on the enchanting man in front of me. I nodded.

He wrapped me up in an embrace. "I love you." I whispered in his ear. He hugged me tighter.

We both sat back down, lost in each others now golden eyes. The candles danced, smiling at us. "How did you do all this?" I asked, in awe of all the candles.

He took my face in his hands again, "Alice," he chuckled "As soon as I met you, I knew I wanted to marry you and when we met the Cullens it was the perfect time. After we went hunting, I brought some candles. Esme me helped me pick the right ones, she showed me how to get to this part of the forest. That's why she asked you about marriage today, to get you thinking about it."

I looked at him, speechless. He was an angel. "Here," he said "I still need to give you your ring."

Jasper's fingers held mine, sliding a ring on my third finger. The ring was beautiful, a strange silver band encrusted with one main diamond. I realized that the silver band was a selection of rocks, mixed together to form one ring. It was exquisite. It was mine.

After a few hours, Jasper carried me back to the house. I smiled from his arms. Esme came running to us when we came through the door. She looked as if she was going to cry with happiness. "Show me," She said, her voice cracking with emotion. Jasper let me down and I gave her my hand. "It's beautiful!" Esme exclaimed.

The others, hearing her excitement, came running over. Carlisle put his hand on Jasper's shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Congratulations." He said to us, his eyes glittering. Esme had obviously told him after we had left. Emmett, Edward and Rosalie were still confused, I held out my hand again. A smile lit up Rosalie's face; she hugged both Jasper and I. "You look perfect together," She said kindly.

Emmett slapped Jasper on the back and swept me into a bone crushing hug.

Edward didn't congratulate us, instead, he went to his piano and performed us a love song, the notes danced through the air. We both thanked him and sat down.

**Carlisle POV**

My family, peaceful. Esme sat down with both Rosalie and Alice, planning two flamboyant weddings. Emmett, Edward and Jasper had gone out, perhaps they were hunting again. I sat down; I started reading about the latest scalpel design being invented in Europe. Maybe this time I could read the entire article.

The End.

* * *

**Well, its the end. I've loved writing this, I would like to thank everyone for their ideas and reviews- you are brilliant. Keep reading and reviewing. Share the love. :)**


End file.
